Mass Destruction
"Mass Destruction" is the normal battle theme of Persona 3 and Persona 3 FES. The song has rap vocals sung by Lotus Juice, with sung portions of the song by Yumi Kawamura. There are five variants of the track, each appearing in a separate collection: *"Mass Destruction", found on the Persona 3 Original Soundtrack which is the normal battle theme of Persona 3, of The Journey story in Persona 3 FES and the male protagonist's story of Persona 3 Portable. *"Mass Destruction -P3fes version-" , found on the Persona 3 FES Original Soundtrack which is the normal battle theme of the The Answer story of Persona 3 FES. *"Mass Destruction -Reincarnation-", found on the Burn My Dread -Reincarnation: Persona 3- disc. A variant with added lines is on the Persona Music Live Band album. *"Mass Destruction -Persona 3 The Movie #2", found on Persona 3 The Movie #2 Midsummer Knight's Dream disc. *Mass Destruction -ATLUS Kitajoh Version-, found on Persona 20th Anniversary All Time Best Album's third disc, which is a mashup of Burn My Dread, the version of Mass Destruction featured in The Journey and the version of Mass Destruction featured in The Answer. The Persona 3 variant of the song is also featured in Persona 4 Arena as the mirror match theme for Aigis, Akihiko and Mitsuru. In Persona 4 Arena Ultimax, all male Persona 3 characters feature the latter variant as their mirror match theme, while Aigis has the P3FES variant for her mirror match theme. In Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth, the Persona 3 version plays as SEES rescues the Investigation Team in the P4 Story. A concert version is here. Lyrics Persona 3= Mass Destruction ' ' (Baby, baby, baby) (Baby, baby, baby) (Baby, baby, baby) (Baby, baby, baby) Yeah! (Yes! The battleground's right here!) (It's a man's world!) (Come on!) (Gotta get ready for this right here) (Hey, yo) Fear's awake, anger beats loud, face reality Never beat charity, move ahead of me The enemy you're fighting covers all society (Damn right) Mommy's not here, gotta fight (All night) Right here, Shadow 10 o'clock direction Seize the moment, destroy the nation Your rhyme is slow motion, give me motivation Freaked out now, and dead on arrival (What?) Round up around, spit out All over Rhyme like a rolling stone Comin' a crowd Watch out, they move, they diss you loud Guess what this sound, it bombs whole ground (So round up) Don't ease your pace, 'cuz enemy's brutal Moment of truth, There ain't no truce You're the only one, one world, one love But the battle goes on, Shadows of mass destruction Ooh yeah, Dada-dada, dada-dada, Baby, baby, Da-dada-dada, dada-dada Ooh yeah, Dada-dada, dada-dada, Baby, baby, Da-dada-dada, dada-dada |-| Persona 3 FES= Mass Destruction FES ' ' (Baby, baby, baby) (Baby, baby, baby) (Baby, baby, baby) (Baby, baby, baby) Yeah! (Oh... hey yo. You better get ready for this right now) (This is a battle scene...) (You can't stop it!) (Uh, get ready) (Take it hot, right now) I thought told y'all to sit down or get down I'm about'a hit ground When I'm in the box, my hits way out of this bounds Nobody's topping me (You know it, damn right) Most of y'alls loving me (Doing it all night) Keeping my friends close, and my foes closer Things getting messy, but I never lift the nose up As I get older See things slower My enemies looking like kids, and I'm the grown up (Forget it) I'm the next masterpiece made A new generation team, a wicked beast "Ace" But I'm the mister nice guy See? I'm a wise guy Not a mafioso, but I hustle like Mike Lay low if you're feelin' me I take these beats, freaks go crazy with me So put 'em up in this base with me So shake with the man, L to the J's, now follow me Ooh yeah, Da-dada-dada, dada-dada, Baby, baby, Da-dada-dada, dada-dada, Ooh yeah, Da-dada-dada, dada-dada, Baby, baby, Da-dada-dada, dada-dada, |-| Persona 3 Arrange Album= Mass Destruction - Reincarnation ' ' Ooh yeah, (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Ooh yeah, (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) I don't care anymore, enough of fake smiles Buckwild I go, tried it on but it didn't fit me so Found a better pair of shoes to walk Even in defeat, hold my pride, never gonna talk Better yet, my mouth is tight like James Bond You thought you saw me, but next second I'm gone I don't want no throne I'm a freelancer Do for benjamins, but I'm not a gangster (Show me what you got) If you got at all, 'cuz I fight not only verbally Volatile man I am, gotta game that I play I thought you might like the way I destruct everywhere I lay my hands I'm sick to the bone From the top of the dome to the tip of my toe I call the shots, the frontman calls the drop Going no where if you wanna take my spot (Break down) Right off the bat I pop my armory, too smooth to see, I sting like bee Like Muhamad Ali, Champion of Champions will not defeat Came up to beat The enemy at large But tonight let us take a break, back to kids and go-carts Ooh yeah, Dada-dada, dada-dada, Baby, baby, Da-dada-dada, dada-dada Ooh yeah, Dada-dada, dada-dada, Baby, baby, Da-dada-dada, dada-dada Ooh yeah, Dada-dada, dada-dada, Baby, baby, Da-dada-dada, dada-dada Ooh yeah, Dada-dada, dada-dada, Baby, baby, Da-dada-dada, dada-dada Once again, I'm back in the lab Cleaning my knives, ready for stabs I never committed a crime I had to Out of necessity, I done couple I plead guilty to lord in the chapel Forgiveness given cuz I don't look for trouble Instead it finds me And what I do is fight back Never look back the past, 'cuz it hurts to think back I pray to God, 'cuz I'm still paranoid today (Can't lean back) Now its over Survival of the fittest time for me to take over I was lenient, but games over Mass destruction is now our slogan Just won't do things in slow-mo Fast life, fast money, kinda like promo (Break down) Still get it going on I am the next ruler of the python Don't be scared of biting, I'm not a Tyson Right on! I'm the hurricane in the ocean About to land disturbing the peace, it's a war zone You best took it serious when you heard the tone. Ooh yeah, Dada-dada, dada-dada, Baby, baby, Da-dada-dada, dada-dada Ooh yeah, Dada-dada, dada-dada, Baby, baby, Da-dada-dada, dada-dada' ' ''Ooh yeah, Dada-dada, dada-dada, Baby, baby, Da-dada-dada, dada-dada Ooh yeah, Dada-dada, dada-dada, Baby, baby, Da-dada-dada, dada-dada Ooh yeah, Dada-dada, dada-dada, Baby, baby, Da-dada-dada, dada-dada Ooh yeah, Dada-dada, dada-dada, Baby, baby, Da-dada-dada, dada-dada Ooh yeah, Dada-dada, dada-dada, Baby, baby, Da-dada-dada, dada-dada Ooh yeah, Dada-dada, dada-dada, Baby, baby, Da-dada-dada, dada-dada Ooh yeah, Dada-dada, dada-dada, Baby, baby, Da-dada-dada, dada-dada Ooh yeah, Dada-dada, dada-dada, Baby, baby, Da-dada-dada, dada-dada Ooh yeah, Dada-dada, dada-dada, Baby, baby, Da-dada-dada, dada-dada Ooh yeah, (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Ooh yeah, (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) |-| Persona 3 The Movie #2= Mass Destruction -Persona 3 The Movie #2 (Baby, baby, baby) (Baby, baby, baby) (Baby, baby, baby) (Baby, baby, baby) Yeah! (Fears awake, anger beats louder) (Round up them, spit out, roll over) (Moment of truth, there ain't no truce) (Oh boy!) (But the battle goes on, Shadows of mass destruction...) (Remix!) I don't care anymore, enough of fake smiles Buckwild I go, tried it on but it didn't fit me so Found a better pair of shoes to walk Even in defeat, I hold my pride never gonna talk Better yet, my mouth is tight like James Bond You thought you saw me, but next second I'm gone I don't want no throne I'm a freelancer Do for benjamins, but I'm not a gangster (Show me what you got) If you got at all, 'cuz I fight not only verbally Volatile man I am, gotta game that I play I thought you might like the way I destruct everywhere I lay my hands I'm sick to the bone From the top of the dome to the tip of my toe I call the shots, the frontman calls the drop Going no where if you wanna take my spot Like that! Ooh yeah, Dada-dada, dada-dada, Baby, baby, Da-dada-dada, dada-dada Ooh yeah, Dada-dada, dada-dada, Baby, baby, Da-dada-dada, dada-dada Ooh yeah, Dada-dada, dada-dada, Baby, baby, Da-dada-dada, dada-dada Ooh yeah, Dada-dada, dada-dada, Baby, baby, Da-dada-dada, dada-dada (Baby, baby, baby) (Baby, baby, baby) (Baby, baby, baby) (Baby, baby, baby) Yeah! (Survival of the fittest) (Cannot lose now!) (Gotta take over!) (Still paranoid to death) (Once again...) See me running running running far away Shadow's expressions opaque So time to eat them cook like steak, filet Oh babe I've got a whole crew with me who can relate To this mass destruction (Just go crazy) This ain't no default, fresh, no decay Making my own rules, no delay Paving my own way This ain't no children's play Living this moment, don't need a replay Burning my dread, many days I was dead wrong Too many shadows kept on pushing, I was drawn Into the potholes they try to brain-wash me down To the bottom, but ain't nobody can chain my brain Do or die? I done did it done did it No limit till death comes to visit So wicked this life but I live it If I must mass destruct, I can in a minute Ooh yeah, Dada-dada, dada-dada, Baby, baby, Da-dada-dada, dada-dada Ooh yeah, Dada-dada, dada-dada, Baby, baby, Da-dada-dada, dada-dada Ooh yeah, Dada-dada, dada-dada, Baby, baby, Da-dada-dada, dada-dada Ooh yeah, Dada-dada, dada-dada, Baby, baby, Da-dada-dada, dada-dada (Baby, baby, baby) (Baby, baby, baby) (Baby, baby, baby) (Baby, baby, baby) Yeah! (Uh-huh, yeah) (This is how I roll...) (Y'all feel me right here?) MASS DESTRUCTION! Ooh yeah, Dada-dada, dada-dada, Baby, baby, Da-dada-dada, dada-dada (repeat x4) Fear's awake, anger beats loud, face reality Never beat charity The enemy you're fighting covers all society (Damn right) Mommy's not here, gotta fight (All night) Right here, Shadow 10 o'clock direction Seize the moment to destroy the nation Your rhyme is slow motion, give me motivation Freaked out now, dead on arrival Round up around, spit out All over Rhyme like a rolling stone Comin' a crowd Watch out, they move, they diss you loud Guess what this sound, it bombs whole ground (So round up) Don't ease your pace, 'cuz enemy's brutal Moment of truth, There ain't no truce You're the only one, one world, one love But the battle goes on, Shadows of mass destruction! (Baby, baby, baby) (Baby, baby, baby) (Baby, baby, baby) (Baby, baby, baby) Yeah! |-| Mass Destruction -ATLUS Kitajoh Version-= (Baby, baby, baby) (Baby, baby, baby) (Baby, baby, baby) (Baby, baby, baby) Yeah! Dreamless dorm - Ticking clock, I walk away - from the soundless room Windless night - Moonlight melts, My ghostly shadow - to the lukewarm gloom Nightly dance... of bleeding swords... Reminds me that... I still live... Fear's awake, anger beats loud, face reality Never beat charity The enemy you're fighting covers all society (Damn right) Mommy's not here, gotta fight (All night) Right here, Shadow 10 o'clock direction Seize the moment, destroy the nation Your rhyme is slow motion, give me motivation Freaked out now, and dead on arrival Round up around, spit out All over Rhyme like a rolling stone Comin' a crowd Watch out, they move, they diss you loud Guess what this sound, it bombs whole ground (So round up) Don't ease your pace, 'cuz enemy's brutal Moment of truth, There ain't no truce You're the only one, one world, one love But the battle goes on, Shadows of mass destruction Ooh yeah, Da-dada-dada, dada-dada, Baby, baby, Da-dada-dada, dada-dada Ooh yeah, Da-dada-dada, dada-dada, Baby, baby, Da-dada-dada, dada-dada Ooh yeah, Da-dada-dada, dada-dada, Baby, baby, Da-dada-dada, dada-dada I thought told y'all to sit down or get down I'm about'a hit ground When I'm in the box, my hits way out of this bounds Nobody's topping me (You know it, damn right) Most of y'alls loving me (Doing it all night) Keeping my friends close, and my foes closer Things getting messy, but I never lift the nose up As I get older See things slower My enemies looking like kids, and I'm the grown up (Forget it) I'm the next masterpiece made A new generation team, a wicked beast "Ace" But I'm the mister nice guy See? I'm a wise guy Not a mafioso, but I hustle like Mike Lay low if you're feelin' me I take these beats, freaks go crazy with me So put 'em up in this base with me So shake with the man, L to the J's, now follow me Ooh yeah, Da-dada-dada, dada-dada, Baby, baby, Da-dada-dada, dada-dada, Ooh yeah, Da-dada-dada, dada-dada, Baby, baby, Da-dada-dada, dada-dada, Ooh yeah, Da-dada-dada, dada-dada, Baby, baby, Da-dada-dada, dada-dada, Trivia *An arrangement of this song appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and it plays on Mementos as well as other various Persona tracks. The only difference being the lyrics "(Damn right)" changed to "(All night)". Category:Persona 3 Songs Category:Persona 4 Arena Songs